


Loki Sucks

by thedarkheart



Category: The Avengers(2012)
Genre: Drunken!Tony, Loki is going to murder Fandral, M/M, Misunderstanding, Pissed!Loki, jealous!tony, pissed!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkheart/pseuds/thedarkheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When after a mission the Avengers and their Asgardian friends are celebrating in the stark tower Tony missinterpreted when Fandral said "Loki sucks, everyones"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Sucks

They were all drunk and were celebrating their latest successful mission Thor has invited all his Asgardian friends. Tony and Fandral were sitting both talking about their interested topic 'sex'.

"So tell me man of iron, how is everything with Loki" 

Tony frowned he knew about the not so hidden crush of Fandral on Loki, why is he asking about him hadn't Loki clearly said him to stay away from him? Then why is he asking about him?

Tony has gotten very jealous about the lovers of Loki though they were one sided or complete fancies of men who couldn't get him, Loki has assure him of that but still the thought of someone touching Loki other than him makes him want to kill, though Loki is much more powerful than him, but since his magic is taken by the Odin he is as weak as a normal human being. 

those long legs, that creamy skin, the voices he make during sex, the way he look when he is concentrating on some book or figuring out something Tony has made. 

and Tony was hard in pants he was listing to the banter of Fandral but when he elbowed Tony and with a huge smirk on his stupid face said 

"You know Loki sucks, everyone’s" 

"Wha..at?" 

tony splutter with his mouth in his drink he was choking on his drink

"Yes i know he doesn't seems like that kind of person but well he is" 

"You mean he... he sucks sucks" 

"Yes like i said you don't have to repeat it like that"

"Has he, has he sucks you"

"Oh he always does but don't tell him that i tell you this you know his temper"

"Yeah i won't but i will show him"

"What do you mean?"

Fandral didn't listen to what was Tony saying because apparently a hot women was giving him 'the look' so he stand up from his seat and made to follow her in the back ally of the club.

"i will show him how whores are treated if he so insisted to be one"

\---------------------------------------------------------LOKI----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki was trying to get some sleep SHIELD still pay that much to him as they made him work so he was catching up

he heard the elivator bling but give it no head because he knew it is Tony back from his one of those celebrations.

Loki thought

"he is drunk he will stumble in the hall, and will hit his knee in the sofa"

just as he was thinking that he heard something crash against the sofa

"auch, motherfuckingsofa"

Loki was smiling in his semi-sleepy state he knew that tony would be exhausted so would come from behind him cuddle with him and they will sleep peacefully these sleeps were the only sleeps which actually provide both some relaxation. 

he was totally ready for his cuddling but what he was not ready for was the sudden jerk and he was being pinned to the opposite wall of their bed by a very drunken and angry tony and the combination was bad that Loki know but the cause of anger he doesn't know that

"You enjoy sucking others huh what about i give you your first real face fuck, hum?"

"Tony what are you talking about?"

"Oh so are going to play innocent now?" 

"Tony you are drunk, i am tired we can do this talk tomorrow okay, whatever that you are imagining"

"Oh i am very sober Loki, was you also when you sucks others, hum?"

Tony leaned in to the ear of Loki and whispered 

"Whom do you think when you do that Loki?"

Loki was struggling against Tony but couldn't made himself free of Tony. Because the powers from him were not return from all-father and Tony is strong physically compare to him. 

"Tony i can't breathe..."

Loki was pushing against tony, Tony was not even budging a bit.

then all of a sudden he was thrown to the bed and tony was on top of him again leaning on him

"You know Fandral told me you even sucks his, all that 'Fandral is a stalker' is lie right?"

"Fandral....."

his words were drunk by Tony when he ravish him in forceful kiss. 

Loki was tired so he let Tony have his way he probably forgot about all this in the morning so there was no means to talk to him or reasoning him so Loki goes back to sleep.

As predicted Tony forgot everything in the morning he was his regular self all flirty and shit.

And of Fandral he was found by Hogun in the back ally of the club where they party last night, his clothes and his valuables all gone he was beaten pretty badly, well there always space for learning, in his case how not to fall in the seduction of a gangster. 

Well she just saves Loki his time, but he could have enjoyed beating him personally. Maybe next time.


End file.
